Sept ans après
by Raenara
Summary: Après la mort de ses oncles Dipper tombe en dépression mais un jeune homme vêtu de jaune viens illuminer ses jours.
1. Chapter 1

Je précise que la magnifique œuvres de Gravity Falls ne m'appartient pas , elle est à Alex Hirsch; Voilà sur ce j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture .

 **L'année de ses 17 ans Dipper Pines à reçus une terrible nouvelle , une nouvelle qui bloqua quelque chose en lui ses deux oncles sont morts à la suite d'une de leurs expéditions les corps vais été retrouver est rapporter dans la petite ville de Gravity Falls , toute la familles de Dipper et une bonne partie des habitants de la petite ville étais venue enfin ceux qui restait ...**

 **Il avait retenue ses larmes jusqu'à voir les tombes de ses oncles s'enfouir dans la terre.**

 **Un an c'étais écoulé depuis , Dipper étais toujours aussi triste il avait décider d'aller dans une fac assez éloigné de chez lui donc il s'étais acheter un appartement ou il étais seule. Il voulais devenir professeur d'Histoire ancienne spécialisé dans la mythologie. Il aimer assez comme ça il étais sur de pouvoir rester proche d'une certaine façons de ses oncles.**

 **Il allait souvent en balade dans la foret cette foret qui lui rappelais celle de Gravity Falls tous absolument tous lui rappelais cette ville ou ses oncles. Un jours pendants l'une de ses balades quotidiennes il s'allongea sur l'herbe verte en plein soleil il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruit de la forêt et bercé par ces sons il s'endormi, il fut réveillé par de légères secousses, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vient un jeune blond surement une teinture... Il étais légèrement métissé ...**

 _Je regardais ce garçons en face de moi qui me regardais comme soulagé ... Il avait un pull jaune avec un noeu papillon noir dessus, mais bizarrement cette couleur lui allais vraiment bien j'en supposais que c'étais au fait qu'il soit plutôt claire de peau._

\- Désolé de te réveiller mais comme tu ne bougeais pas j'ai préfère vérifier si tous allais bien  
-Ah bas je vais bien merci

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici auparavant je me trompe ?

\- Je viens souvent dans cette foret depuis que j'ai emménagée mais à part ça je ne sort pas beaucoup...

\- Oh en faite moi c'est Bill et toi ?

\- Dipper...

 _Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir comme si ce souvenir c'étais bloqué..._

 **Depuis ce jours cela fait 6 mois que Bill et Dipper se connaisse , ils avaient appris à ce connaitre de plus un plus une sorti tous les mois puis toute les semaines pour finir à presque tous les jours , Dipper avait retrouvé le sourire Bill le fessait rire comme il n'as jamais rit au paravent mise à part avec Mabel... Mabel lui manquait cela fait un moment qu'il ne l'avais pas vu. Ce soir ils ce sont retrouver dans un petit bar...**

 **Bill voyais que Dipper devenait absent**

-Dipper ça ne vas pas ?

\- Oh si si désolé Bill...

\- Non je vois qu'il y à un truc qui te dérange Dipperounet ... C'est ta copine qui te manques ? Je la remplace si tu veux ?!

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi Bill...

-Tu as raison tu sort avec moi donc je ne voit pas pourquoi je te manquerais * il rit d'une façons étrange *...A je sais c'est à cause de Mabel!

\- Oui un peu ... Ma jumelle me manques

\- Invite là ou vas la voir

\- Oui mais bon je vais déjà commencer à lui envoyer des messages -

-J'ai une idée Pines on vas aller en Boite !

\- Non Bill j'ai pas trop envie ...

\- Aller Pines ...! Dipperouneeeeeetttt ! S'il te plait

\- Bill...

\- On reste pas longtemps promis !

\- D'accord mais pas longtemps

\- Ouiii! Merci ! Pines! Aller on y vas!

\- Mais il est que 23 heure

\- Le temps que l'on y aille il seras minuit trente je dirais 

\- C'est ça que tu appelle pas longtemps ?!

-Trop tard Pines ont à passé un accord * il refit le même rire bizarre *


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper se retrouva alors dans un train en direction de la fameuse boite de nuit , ils arrivèrent comme Bill l'avais dit 1 heure et demi. Quand Dipper vu la file pour enter il se découragea immédiatement.**

-Bill c'est quoi cette file ne me dis pas que c'est la que l'on vas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas on passe en priorité

 **Ils avancèrent vers le videur et envoyant Bill il les laissa passer , Dipper regarda Bill avec curiosité puis il se décida de lui poser la question**

-Tu es un habitué ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça Pines

 **Une fois dans la boite Dipper alla destins dans un endroit ou il n'y avait pas trop de monde mais son ami en jaune l'attrapa par le bras et le tira au centre de la piste pour danser cette ambiance étais assez envoûtante comme si l'on vous avez jeter un sort Dipper dansa avec Bill puis des jeunes filles s'approcha de Dipper qui commençaient également à danse avec lui,car depuis ses onze ans Dipper avait bien changer un jeune et grand garçons brun avec des tatouages sur les bras ce qui fessait ressortir son côté mystérieux. Bill visiblement n'apprécier pas poussa une des jeunes filles la regarda et rit il s'approcha de Dipper et l'embrassa bizarrement le garçon ne refusa pas , il apprécia le contact des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Pendant que Bill roulait une pèle à Dipper il fit un doit aux jeunes filles , celles-ci partirent vexées de cetre fais distancé par un homme. Dipper regarda Bill surpris mais content une pluie d'alcool et d'un liquide inconnu tomba du plafond.**

\- Dipper ça vas ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti bien

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est du à l'alcool que j'avais bue ou autres mais je me sentais détendu et bien en la présence de Bill est ce baiser m'avais donner envie de le charmer un peu et si ça tourne mal je pourrais dire que j'ai oublier ou mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, si Mabel me voyais ... Non j'ai dit que je m'amuser. J'approcha mon visage de celui de Bill et lécha le liquide qui étais tombé sur son visage , il apprécia visiblement ce geste , il passa sa main dans mon dos et me glissa à l'oreille._

\- Pines... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sait que si tu continue je ne m'arreterait pas.

\- J'en suis conscient Bill... Mais j'ai envie pour une fois que ce soit moi qui te défis

\- D'accord Pines... Mais ne viens pas pleurer

 **Pour toute réponse le garçons embrassa son compagnon de danse. L'ambiance commençais à devenir chaude entre les deux hommes après avoir passé plus d'une heure à danser serré tous les deux alors ils sortirent de la boite Dipper regarda l'heure ils avaient passé 3 heure à danser et boire avec ce beau jeune homme qui lui tenais compagnie.**

-Pines...

-Oui ?!

\- On fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu préfères attendre le retour ?

\- Est ce que tu vas réussir à tenir ?

\- Tu as raison je vais pas tenir je suis sur il y a un hôtel pas loin

\- Pines... Je t'aime de plus en plus

\- Alors allons y tu attent quoi?

 **Ils allais vers l'hôtel le plus proche ils prirent une chambre avec un grand lit , un très grand lit entrent dans la chambre Bill poussa Dipper sur lit et l'embrassa**

\- Pines tu ne m'écharpera plus à présent

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir Bill

 _J 'embrassa , Bill passa ça main sur son pantalon et me massa gentiment puis il me mordit le cou , il retira mon t-shirt et embrassa mon torse puis j'enleva le sien , il me retira mon pantalon. Je le poussa il s'assit sur le lit me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin je me mis à la hauteur de sa ceinture et lui fit plaisir visiblement il n'en pouvait plus alors il me bascula je me retrouva à quatre pattes le torse collé au matelas , il fit ça très bien puis en pleine action me dit_

\- Pines tu aimes ?

\- Oui...Bill continue ... haah

\- Tu ne compte pas partir après ?

\- Non .. Billa arrête de dire n'importe quoi

-Alors c'est un pacte ? Tu ne me quitte jamais et en échange tu me laisse ton corps

\- Tu parle trop Bill , mais si tu veux , c'est un pacte.

Bille serra la main de Dipper

 _Au moment où Bill prit ma mains je ne comprenais plus rien tous devenais flou autour de moi j'entendis juste un rire et quand je ferma les yeux je vus un triangle me regardant et même si il n'avais pas de bouche je saisi qu'il souriait_

 **En se réveillait le matin Dipper se trouvais dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel , quand il se tourna il vue Bill qui le regardais en souriant**

 _-_ Ça fais combien de temps que tu me regarde dormir _?_

 _-_ Juste 15 minutes

 _-_ Tu es bizarre Bill

 _-_ C'est pas ce que tu disait hier Pines Tree quand tu disait mon nom pour que je continue _..._

 _-_ Arrête c'est gênant

 **Dipper parut réfléchir et s'écria**

 _-_ Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Pines Tree , il n'y a que ... Bill ! Bill Chiper! Tu m'as menti ! Pendant six mois ! tu t'es servie de moi et ... On a ... Le pire c'est que j'ai passé un pacte avec toi !

\- C'est vrai je t'ai menti et joué deux ou trois tours mais il n'y à rien de grave pendant c'est six mois tu étais bien avec moi non ?!

-Je crois que c'est ce qui me dégoûte le plus !Et tu m'as touché ... Je te déteste !

Il se levas s'habilla et se dirigea vers la porte

\- Pines ... Tu sais très bien que ...

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me reprendre mon corps sinon je te jure

\- Que quoi ? N'oublie pas que tu es un humain sans défense face à un démon gamin ! En plus tu n'as plus t'es précieux livres n'est pas ? 

\- Vas te faire foutre Bill !


	3. Chapter 3

_Je sortie de l'hôtel en courant et prit le premier train je n'y revenait pas j'ai trahis mes deux oncles et ma sœur en couchant avec leur pire ennemi... Merde ! Je m'en veux terriblement comment j'ai pu être aussi con ! Me faire encore avoir par Bill !_

 **En rentrant chez lui Dipper pris une douche bouillante pour essayer de se rincer de toute cet impureté qu'il avait sur son corps , il avait encore le sentiment des mains de Bill qui parcourut son corps , ses lèvres embrasser son torse et d'autre partie qu'il n'aurais jamais penser montrer à un homme même si Dipper s'avait qu'il avait une préférence envers les hommes il n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'un jours cela arriverait. Il sortie de la douche et alla dans son lit , s'enroula dans sa couverture et tenta de s'endormir.**

-Pines...

Ses mains glisser sur mon corps et sa bouche m'embrassait , j'en voulais plus , encore plus j'avais envie de lui comme si c'étais une drogue mon corps en veux plus sinon je périt

-Pines!

-Bill...!

-Dipper tu vois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi , tu finis toujours pas en redemander non ?!

\- Bill putain !

\- Qui a t'il tu es déjà plein ? * il rit *

 _Quand il entre en moi je me réveilla en sur-saut par les coups sur la porte et la sonnette qui n'arrêter pas._

Il alla vers la porte d'un pas non chaland il ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec ça sœur

\- Dipper !

\- Mabel?!

Sa jumelle adorer lui sauta dans les bras , puis elle entra et alla s'asseoir dans le salon , Dipper parti enfiler un t-shirt puis rejoignit sa sœur

\- Un café ou un thé ?

\- Café au lait avec de la mousse rose

\- Désolée mademoiselle la maison n'offre pas de mousse rose

\- Et bien je me contenterais d'un café au lait simple

Dipper partie faire le café au lait de sa sœur et reviens.

\- Alors Mabel que fait tu ici ?!

\- Je suis venue voir mon jumeaux je n'ai pas le droit ?!

\- Mais si bien-sur

\- Alors comment vas tu ?

\- Plutôt bien merci

\- Tu sais on se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi depuis... l'incident tu n'est plus vraiment pareille...

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rire c'est dernier temps

\- Dipper ça vas faire un ans donc c'est un peu plus que c'est dernier temps mais bon tu semble aller mieux tu m'as envoyé un message de toi même donc je voulais comme même vérifier si tous allais bien pour mon petit frère chéri

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je me sens mieux

 **Depuis le temps Dipper avais essayer d'apprendre à mentir correctement à sa sœur mais elle s'avait qu'il disait ça pour la rassurer , il lui fit un grand sourire et bizarrement quand il pensa à une chose heureuse c'est l'image de Bill qui lui vient en tête... Et il rougit d'instinct ce qui n'échappa pas à Mabel.**

\- Tu as rencontrée quelqu'un ?! Alors quel genre de garçons c'est ?

\- Quoi ?! Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas une fille ?!

\- A part Wendy qui avait un look de garçon il n'y a plus eux de coup de foudre pour toi , et j'ai vu au lycée comment tu regardais le joueur de basket ... Dylan je crois , bref en plus ça m'attriste que tu n'est rien dit à ta grande sœur chérie.

\- pff... J'étais résistant à ta réaction

\- Même si on grandit il n'y as plus de secret pour nous

 **Mabel se leva et frotte les cheveux de son frère ça ils se mirent à se chamailler puis la sonnette retentis.**

\- Oh c'est peut être ton APLV

-Mon quoi ?!

\- Amour Pour La Vie

\- C'est ça ...

 **Quand Dipper ouvrit la porte il regretta immédiatement , le jeune homme en jaune se trouvais en face de Dipper et il n'avait pas l'air tous content mais Dipper le devança enfin essaya**

-Bill tu part

\- Pines sache que premièrement je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un coup d'un soir et deuxièmement nous avons fait un pacte ou je dois rester avec toi pour l'éternité

 **Le démon entra dans l'appartement et continua de parler**

\- En plus le petit rêve de toute à l'heure n'ose pas me dire que tu ne vas pas de moi

\- Bill je n'ai plus jamais envie de te voir , en plus ta n'as pas changer toujours le même menteur manipulateur qu'i sept ans

\- Voyons Dipper tu sait que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi

\- Pour parler autant tu dois avoir perdu en puissance non ?!*

 **Le démon s'arrêta et regarda Dipper il fit un petit sourire en coin mais dans ses yeux l'on pouvait voir la colère , il s'approcha du garçon qui soutenait son regard**

\- Tu as changé Pines Tree

 **Il embrassa Dipper à pleine bouche celui-ci répondu et en plus il mordit la lèvre de Bill un petit filet de sang coulait le long de la lèvre et du menton du démon jaune , Dipper lécha le sang qui coulait en souriant Bill passa son pouce sur sa lèvre et lécha le sang puis sourit à son tour**

\- Et j'avoue que comme ça tu me plaît encore plus Dipper

 **Mabel ayant vue la scène du bisou... Si on peut appeler ça un bisou s'écria**

\- Vous êtes un couple spécial... Mais mignon d'une certaine façon bref moi c'est Mabel sa soeur ravis de te rencontrer

\- J'aurais plûtot dit ravis de te revoir Mabel Pines

 **Quand Bill ce retourna Mabel émit un petit crie de surprise**

-Bill ! Comment ce fait t-il que tu soit là tu étais quand l'esprit d'Oncle Stan quand on t'as effacés ...

\- C'est vrai que je n'y avait pas pensé... Je pense que quand Stan est mort son esprit à du s'affaiblir et se rappeler de tous les moments de sa vie et tu en as profiter pour partir non ?! 

\- Exactement Pines

\- Dipper il vas falloir que tu m'explique

\- Bien sure je reste * rit *


	4. Chapter 4

**Les trois jeunes gens étais assis dans le salon Mabel fusillait du regard Bill pendant que celui-ci ce disputait avec son frère**

\- Bill arrête !

\- Tu viens de m'embrasser donc ça veut bien dire quelque chose non

\- Non! Je te montre juste que je n'ai plus peur de toi!

\- Pines tu aurais très bien pu faire ça d'une autre façon je suis persuader que notre pacte te plait

 **Mabel sortie soudainement de ses pensées**

\- Dipper tu as fais un pacte avec Bill ?!

\- Contre mon gré...

\- Oui enfin tu n'as pas du tous refusé

\- Tu m'as piégé c'est tous

\- Arrêtez ça tous les deux ! Vous commencez à me fatiguer

\- Mabel ? Comment ce fait t-il que toi tu as immédiatement reconnus Bill est pas moi ?

\- C'est simple Pines je t'ai juste bloqué ce souvenir mais après que l'on ai fait le pacte et que je t'appelle Pines Tree tout ce que je t'avais enlever et visiblement revenu

\- Bill sache que je vais te tuer

\- Tu pourra jamais Pines ton corps entier martiens

 **Mabel se frotta la tête puis regarda Bill**

\- Et pourquoi tu es revenu ?

 **Le démon regarda la jeune fille haute en couleurs**

\- Pour voir mon Dipperounet bien sur

\- C'est juste que tu as perdu t'es pouvoirs , le démon du chaos est coincé sur terre et en plus il est faible

 **Ce que Dipper venait de dire mis bill dans une grande colère il attrapa Dipper par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur , les yeux de Dipper devenir jaune et il se mis à rire , il attrapa le bras du démon qui resserra son emprunte sur le cou de celui ci .**

 _Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps il avait pris possession de mot comme i ans mais bizarrement je voyais mon corps qui voulais se battre contre Bill , je me demandais qui allais avoir l'avantage , mon corps mis un coup de poing dans celui de Bill , il répliqua par un coup de pied ._

 **Comme nous n'étions pas dans le monde des esprit Bill étais obliger de ce battre comme un humain.**

 _Je vus mon corps enchaîner les coups face à Bill quand celui-ci donna un coup de poing dans mon visage je vus un filet de sang couler de mon nez , j'allais encore avoir mal en reprenant mon corps. Bill prenait l'avantage et me donna un cou de genoux dans les cotes , cette fois je crachais du sang , Mabel ayant essayer d'intervenir se fit pousser viol-lament au sol , mon corps reprenais le dessus jusqu'à faire tomber Bill au sol et me mettre dessus l'enchaînant de coups il se défendis par un deuxième coup dans les cotes mais cette fois avec son poing. Je me força à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps , mes yeux reprit leurs couleur normal mais avant que Bill ne s'en aspersoir me prit un coup à l'estomac ce qui me fit cracher un autre petit filet de sang ._

\- Bill stop ! C'est moi ! Arrête de me frapper

 **Bill s'arrêta et regarda Dipper qui essuyais le sang qui coulais de sa bouche , puis le jeune garçon regarda sa sœur qui se frottait la tête du au choque puis il se tourna vers le démon avec un regard mauvais**

\- C'étais quoi ça ?! Tu m'as fais super mal !

\- Je te signal que toi aussi tu m'as fais mal

\- Non Bill tu t'es fait mal tous seul , je n'avais pas le contrôle de mon corps

\- J'étais en colère et gérer deux corps et visiblement compliquer avant j'en prenait possession mais là avec mon corps donc ma forme humaine je dois en géré deux , c'est compliquer et...

\- Bill ferme là ont comprend rien ! Arrête t'es conneries tu vois bien que t'as perdu t'es pouvoir!

\- Pardon...

 **Mabel se levas et alla à coté de son frère et lui chuchota quelque chose,il ne parut pas d'accord ils se mirent à parler. Pour la premier fois Bill montrait une facette sensible ce qui étonna les jumeaux après bataille c'est Mabel qui fit entendre raison à Dipper , alors celui ci alla vers Bill et le pris dans ses bras**

\- Dipper...

\- Prouve moi juste que tu as changé

\- Pines Tree...

Dipper seras un peu plus Bill et le démon caressa les cheveux de Dipper, Mabel sourit et prit la parole

\- Bon bas vous estes officiellement en coupls , mais Bill tu fait du mal à mon frère je te tue sur le cou

\- Mabel Pines je ne te pensait pas si violente

\- Que veux tu ... Bon moi je prend la chambre d'amis il faux que je dorme là...

 **Mabel partie se coucher et Dipper garda Bill dans ses bras encore un petit moment**

 **Cela fessait 1 ans et demi qu Bill et Dipper étais ensemble , Bill aavit emménager chez Dipper Mabel venais plus souvent et il étais partie voir ses parents avec Bill , aujourd'hui étais le jours ou Stanley et Stanford étais mort, Ils avaient fait tous le chemin**

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Je ne te pensait pas si peureux Bill

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que j'ai comme même disons semée le chaos dans ta famille

\- Mais je n'ai jamais vue de démon aussi froussard

\- Je me sens juste pas à ma place ...

 **Dipper pris la main de Bill et s'agenouilla devant la tombe de ses oncles puis il se mis à parler**

\- Bonjour oncle Stanford , Bonjour oncle Stan ça vas faire trois que vous êtes morts

 **Une larme coula sur le visage du jeune homme et il serra un peu plus fort la main de Bill**

\- Vous me manquez énormément mais bon ... Cette année j'ai le courage de retourner à Gravity Falls pour les vacances mais cette fois si j'emmène une de t'es vielle connaissance Stanford qui nous à posez pas mal de problème il y a huit ans mais disons qu'il à bien changer physiquement mais aussi mentalement , si vous m'écoutez s'il vous plait ne me détester pas je sais que vous le détestiez mais le temps arrange tous comme on dit et maintenant il est juste merveilleux tous les jours je me sens bien avec lui , je vous en supplie comprenez moi , c'est vrai que quand il étais sous sa forme de triangle il étais horrible mais maintenant il et juste la personne que j'aime , donc voila je vous le dit Bill Cypher et mon petit-ami et je l'aime donc voila , reposez en paix je reviendrais l'année prochaine

 **Il se leva et regarda Bill les yeux plein de larmes celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et lui dit en sourit**

\- Toujours un pleurnichard

 _Bille se tourna vers les tombes de mes oncles et s'inclina en disant_

\- Je prendrais son de votre nerveux et je l'aimerais de plus en plus chaque jours

 **Il hésiter à s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait il y a huit ans mais non , c'est un démon comme même, il embrassa son petit-ami et ils partirent tous les deux mains dans la mains**

 ***************************************************************************************** FIN**


End file.
